Get Stoned
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Luxord is at it once again with the alcohol and the gambling. What happens when Vexen says enough is enough? Will they ever be allowed back in the casino again? Song fic! Vexord Suggested sex. M for Luxord's mouth.


**A/N: YAY! My first song-fic! It popped into my head on the bus one day while listening to a friend's MP3 player. For those that don't already know, the song is **_**Get Stoned **_**by **_**Hinder**_**. I in no way, shape, or form own KH or the song, no matter how much I would enjoy owning Austin. *drools* Okay, so at the end, you know what you must do, right? Review of course! Tell me what you think!**

**%!^%!^%!^%!^%!^%!^ **

_Just hear me out_

_If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes_

Can I help what I do? Can _you_ help what _you_ do? I didn't think so. So why must I try to improve myself when you are sitting the way that you are, a bottle in your hand, curses coming from your mouth?

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch!" you slur and I feel my own face heat up. I did it again, didn't I? Not the right temperature or maybe tonight it isn't the right colour. "This fuckin sake is warm! Take it back! Get me another! How can I make winning bets without my precious sake?! Make it colder!" The bottle whizzes past my head and shatters against the wall behind me. "Now look you've done, Vexen! You worthless piece of shit!"

_I highly doubt_

_I can make it through another of your episodes_

I roll my eyes despite the stabbing in my heart at your cruel words and I leave for the kitchen, causing the chefs there to groan and complain. The head chef turned to look at me and gave me an icing glare, his pony-tailed red hair swishing beneath his tall hat, his emerald orbs blazing in his rage.

"What? What did we do wrong this time?"

"I'm sorry, Axel, but he wants colder sake."

"What?! What does he want us to do, freeze it in liquid nitrogen?!"

I wince at his tone, still shocked that they let us come back each week. A small blonde placed his hand on the tall red-head's shoulder, forcing him down to listen. There was a whispered conversation and the top chef sighed.

"Fine. One moment," he hissed before going to the back room, bringing back a fresh bottle of alcohol, handing it to me in a huff. My fingers contracted around the cold glass and I took it with a slight tilt of the head.

Groaning, I pulled the bottle closer at the yelling that was issuing from your mouth. You stop the second you lay your greedy blue orbs on the prize I hold. "No," I hiss, before you even have a chance to utter the plea. Your face drops and your oceans bore into me, trying to force sympathy upon me. I step closer, still the fool after all these times. Your hand grabs firmly around my wrist and your face contorts back into that mask of rage.

_Lashing out_

_One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control_

_You wear me out_

_But it's all right now_

I reel back from your touch knowing even the briefest of contact would set me off. That's what happens when you deprive me of my needs. I can't suppress myself any more and you were counting on that, weren't you? But now I need to stop. Two gay blondes in a not-so-gay casino getting it on. I don't think so. Even despite your cash, they would ban us for a while.

Your bloodshot eyes rake over my body and I can just sense the lust that is building behind your returned poker face. A smirk falls across your lips and you turn back to the poor dealer, a devilish glint in your eye. You glance back at me and toss up a wink but before you can execute your plan, which I assume has something to do with embarrassing me, a hand grips my shoulder. A shiver runs down my spine. That time already?

"Vexen, it's time for you to take Luxord away. Despite how much I dislike having the man who puts the most funding into this operation dislodged from the casino, he is causing a disturbance and needs to be dealt with. I need to have the majority of my customers pleased at once, you see."

I nod once, pulling forward. "Yes, Xemnas. I'm sorry, sir. He's just had another bad day. Luxord, we're leaving."

_Let's go home and get stoned_

_We could end up making love instead of misery_

"But I don't wanna leave yet! I still have money left! You can't make me!"

You sound foolish, a little child, and you screw your bloodshot oceans closed as I grab your arm. You whine a little more before you give up, allowing me to pull you to your feet where you stagger for a moment as I placed the unopened bottle in Xemnas' awaiting hold. I wrap my arm around your waist and haul yours up over my shoulder for support. I know you're getting even more mad with me but I don't care. Maybe now that I have you up, I can cart you back home safely without anyone actually getting impaled by a sake bottle.

_Go home and get stoned_

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

It's a surprisingly long shuffle back to our apartment that stands only a few blocks away and my arms ache from all your weight as you expect me to drag you back. But of course I do, just as I have many times before. You would think I'd be used to this. I don't think you can ever get used to the harsh words and the pain. It just doesn't go away. I let you fall to the soft contours of the couch before I take a deep breath.

_You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)_

_But it's all right now_

"Vexen," you whisper, your eyes half-lidded. "Come closer." I comply, lowering myself down to eye level, not wanting to sit yet. I hear the ricocheting vibrations before I feel the sting of your hand across my cheek. "Bastard. I was having fun! Why do you always ruin my fun?!"

I stumble backwards, falling to the floor, my hand rising to the red bruise that was forming, leaving the imprint of your fingertips where you struck me. My jade eyes are wide in shock and I know that they are watering, both from pain and the disbelief of it. "Luxord?"

"You are an imbecile! Do you not have any brains under that hideous hair of yours?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! That's it! It's over between us, Vexen! Over!"

As if to exaggerate the hurt, you jump from the couch and land a kick to my ribs before stalking off to your room. My jades are running with tears now. That line never ceases to cause a rip through my heart. Why do I do it? Why do I keep coming back? A smart person would get up and call the cops on you. But I don't. I lay there, heaving for what seems like an eternity before I hear the click of your door unslamming itself and your slow, hesitant steps back into the living room.

"Vexen? Y-You're still here?"

_Without a doubt_

_The break up is worth the make up sex you're givin me_

_Lets hash it out_

_Cause your bitchin and your yellin don't mean anything_

_Don't count me out_

_I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying_

I nod my head and a small smile creeps over your perfect face, lifting your beard to glimmer in the soft light coming from the window. Full moon. Of course. You are always worst on the full moons. You fall beside me, your knees landing inches from my curled up form. You run a hand slowly through my long blonde strands and it takes everything in my power to not cringe away. You would hate yourself for that at this stage, wouldn't you?

Sitting up, I allow you to wrap your long arms around me. It's now that I realize that my eyes have dried. But yours have taken their moisture. They stare at the angry red mark still prominent on my face. "I did that, didn't I?" you ask, needing the answer but hating to hear it. I nod again.

_You wear me out_

_But it's all right now_

"Why didn't you stop me? Why do you put up with me? I'm horrid," you whimper.

_Lets go home and get stoned_

_We could end up making love instead of misery_

_Go home and get stoned_

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

Why do I stay? That is a good question. _Why_ indeed.

_You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)_

_But it's all right now_

"The good times are better then the baddest of the bad. And there are more good times then not. Sure it hurts when you yell at me but I can get over it. It's the alcohol talking."

_Lets go home and get stoned_

_We could end up making love instead of misery _

_Go home and get stoned_

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

"I hurt you. Why do I do that?"

"You have a very bad temper when you are drinking. And you can't gamble without a bottle of sake at your side. Too bad you have to waste all our money on that foolish hobby."

You were quiet for a moment before tightening your grip around me. I curl in around you and then feel your warm mouth on mine.

_Go home and get stoned_

_We could end up making love instead of misery_

_Go home and get stoned _

_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

"Vexen," you hush, your breathing coming more ragged with each gasp. I can barely stand the strong smell of your breath on my face but I put up with it just because you're you. "May I?"

It was the first time you ever really asked. It felt so wondrous to be considered an actual person and not just some toy to improve your kink level. I shiver when I feel your fingers dustings feather-light over my clothed abdomen but I nod. You press your mouth back to mine, flicking your tongue out to ghost over my lips before I part them and you slip inside.

_You wear me out_

_(We could end up making love instead of misery)_

_But it's all right now_

_(Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me)_

Tonight is perfect. You lay me down, hovering over my body yourself. Snaking your hands up inside my shirt, you tease, biting my ear before trailing your teeth down the soft skin of my neck, leaving the occasional nip that would turn into a red mark.

_Lets go home and get stoned_

"I love you, Vexen. I really do. Don't ever leave me, okay?"

You said it. You finally spoke those three words. I feel my insides burn with a raging heat that isn't caused by your touches but by your words.

"I would never," I moan out as you latch your teeth onto the sensitive spot on my neck. "I could never leave someone I love."

------

The End

------

**A/N: Well? How'd it turn out? **_**I**_** liked it. I dunno about you people. That's why I need you to review for me. This was the second of my stories in the experiment, where two hated characters are good. Even though Luxord was an ass and Vexen was an idiot. XD But, tell me what you think. I suppose I'm the only one that actually likes Vexord! XD! What can I say? After Milkshake it became an obsession! XD! Okay, tell me what you think so I can stop blabbing on, telling you to do so. Constructive criticism always welcome! Love you all! Geez, I just tried five times to get my signature the right way! **

**Kira! We are Kira! My name is Kira! Every Kira, doi!**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
